Havocs Sister
by annarosenet
Summary: Ava Havoc is pregnant due to a failed experiment delt with Roys genetics, and Roy decides to help her out. Read and Rate! RoyxOC and HavocxRiza written by LoquaciousLycanthropic on chapters 1&2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

An Experiment Gone Wrong

"All right, done," I said, quietly, placing the chalk on the ground and wiping the dust off my nose. I quickly glanced through the window and, seeing that it was dark, breathed a sigh of relief. My brother would be gone by now, out on his date that he had been talking about for the past week.

I took one last look at the two circles that were intertwined, and then pulled on my gloves and stuffed my watch into my pocket. I hesitated, only slightly, before placing my hands on the circles, watching them glow brightly at my presence.

The eerie light circled, forming around me and the items in the middle of the transmutation circles. I looked away from the transmutation, momentarily, when I heard a door slam downstairs.

"Ava! I'm home!" The voice of my brother rang loud and clear through the house, but I ignored it and turned back to the experiment.

Something had gone wrong, however. The items in the middle of the circle and merged together, and created one new item. I stared and shock and began to remove my hands. Before I could, though, the new item flew at me and hit me with full force, sending me back into a wall.

My head hit the wooden wall with a loud "crack." I could feel myself loosing consciousness. The alchemy light had gone out, sending the attic and me into complete darkness.

"Ava? Are you in there? Please answer me, Ava," My brother called out. I couldn't move; couldn't make a noise. The door opened and I saw the familiar blonde hair peek through. He saw me and was automatically by my side.

"Ava, can you hear me?" I nodded, once, though it hurt like hell to do so. "Good. Stay with me, Ava. I'm going to get you to a hospital. Stay with me." I just groaned and my eyes closed.

The last thing I heard was the frantic yelling of my brother's voice, pleading with me to stay there, to not loose consciousness.

But, I failed.

-----------

When I next awoke, I found myself lying in a bed, surrounded by white. White sheets, white blankets, white walls, white everything. A hospital.

I groaned and tried to sit up, only to have to turn over and immediately throw up.

When I was done showing everyone what I had eaten for breakfast the past 3 days, hands helped me sit up the rest of the way. Red hair and bright blue eyes swarmed into my vision.

"Adron?" I asked, my voice scratchy from disuse. The man smiled in relief and sat back in his chair.

"For a second there, I thought you might not remember me," He said. I grinned.

"I would never be able to forget you."

"I should hope not. Now just hold on a sec and I'll go call the doctor." He walked over to the door and poked his head out, calling to one of the nurses.

"How long was I out?" I asked when Adron had sat back down.

"Almost 2 weeks," was his immediate answer. I stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" He nodded and I groaned, putting my head into my hands. "Mustang is so going to kill me."

Adron laughed. "You mean the Flame Alchemist?" I looked up at him in shock.

"You've met?"

"Well, yeah. And he's not exactly someone who no one would know, either. Hero of the Eastern Rebellion, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But when did you meet?"

"Well, besides the fact that he used to baby-sit me when I was growing up-"

"Hold on. What?"

"Ava," He groaned. "It's not that hard to understand. He baby-sat me when my parents were gone. Okay?"

"And you could never find it in you to tell me this before," I asked, my arms crossed over my chest. He shrugged.

"Didn't really think it was important. Anyway-"

"Not important! How is it not important that my best friend and superior officer know each other?" He rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Ava. You might go into another coma."

"Somehow I doubt it," I scoffed.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," He sent me a look, but I ignored it, making a motion with my hand, signaling him to continue. "Roy also came by the hospital every once in a while to 'see how his favorite subordinate was doing', as he put it." I laughed and Adron looked mildly amused.

"Did he say anything about work?"

"I think he mentioned that he put you on sick leave or something." I nodded.

"Great. Thanks Adron."

"No problem," He said, nodding. A doctor walked in just then and Adron stood up.

"I think that maybe you should stay in here for this, son," The doctor said, stopping Adron in his tracks. He sent me a guilty look and sat back down. I raised an eyebrow and he whispered, "I told him I was your boyfriend."

I stifled a giggle at the thought of Adron and I going out. He just rolled his eyes and the doctor pulled up a chair next to me with a folder of papers.

"Well, everything seems to be fine with you, Miss. Havoc. There will be some bruises where you hit your head, but those will clear up, so no worries there."

But, if there were no worries, than why did the doctor seem so…worried?

"Is something wrong, doctor?"

"Well, it seems that your experiment on creating human life through alchemy did not fail, Major."

I blinked. "But of course it did! I didn't see any baby before I blacked out. And my body swallowed all…the…materials…oh." Adron took my hand as I stared at the doctor, wide eyed.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. He nodded.

"'Fraid so, Major Havoc."

"Um…doctor? Is there anyway to find out who's baby it is? I mean, it wasn't really conceived in the normal way, so is the only parent me? Is there no father?"

The doctor peered at me over his glasses.

"Now, I'm no alchemist, Major, but I do know the main points. I'm guessing that you had to use DNA, or something of the sort, for this baby to be created, right? Well then, I'm guessing, only guessing mind you, that if you used two people's DNA, those two people would be the parents." My eyes widened and I looked down, blushing. Adron gently squeezed my hand.

"So, Major Havoc, would you mind telling us who the father is? Or would you rather keep it a secret for a while?"

"Secret," I mumbled.

"Very well. I shall inform the Lieutenant of your condition-"

"Jean?" I asked in shock. "Jean is here?" The doctor nodded. I hesitated before saying, "Do you think that- well, would it be possible to not tell him about me being pregnant?"

"Keeping things from your family, eh? All right, I'll keep your secret, Major. But only because I like you." He winked, then was out the door.

Adron watched him leave and when the door closed behind him, he rounded on me.

"So, who's the father, Ava?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. I blushed and shook my head. "Is it Breda? Falman? Fuery?" I sent him a look of disgust and he laughed, loudly. "Oh! Wait, no! I know, it's Edward!"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "And where would I happen to find DNA of Edward? He left, remember? So did Al, so it's obviously not him, either."

"You're right…so, who's the father?" I only sent him a look saying, "Keep guessing."

"Me?"

"I would never trust you to be a father, Adron. You'd probably kill the poor kid."

Adron smirked. "Yeah, probably true. Well, who else is there? Archer?"

"After what he did to Mustang? No way."

"That was Archer?" Adron asked, and I nodded. "Figures. I always knew there was something wrong about that guy. Anyway, is it…" He sent me a sly look before continuing. "Roy Mustang?"

I blushed bright red and Adron jumped up. "You used Mustang?!"

Slowly, I nodded. "Come on, Adron. I didn't really think it would work. After all, it never had before. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I do trust him."

Adron sighed and sat back down. "I guess your right. And he is good with kids. Both Elysia and I are proof of that."

I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to make a comment, but the door opened and Jean stood there. He hugged me tightly.

"Oh God, Ava. I thought you died. What were you thinking using forbidden alchemy?" I sighed, breathing in his scent and ignoring the fact that he was being totally out of character.

"I'm sorry, Brother. I wasn't really thinking."

"Yeah, I realized that." He pulled away then and shook hands with Adron.

"Thanks for looking after her, captain," He said, using the name he had given Adron.

"No problem, Jean. Just make sure you get more rest next time." Then, leaning over to me, Adron whispered, "He wouldn't leave at all. Had to threaten him just to sleep, and then had to threaten him more just to sleep somewhere more comfortable than this room." I smiled at him, gratefully, and then watched while both him and Jean walked out of the room so I could change into my regular clothes, privately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moving in

"General! General Mustang!" I yelled at the man, for nearly the 5th time that day. He blinked and looked up at me, sleepily.

"Sorry, sorry. What was it you were saying? I spaced out, again."

I glared at him and stood up. "Fine. You know what, Mustang? You obviously don't care about what I have to say."

He didn't deny it. Only sat there, staring at me through his one eye. I growled in frustration and threw my hands up in the air.

"All right, Mustang. I'll leave you to your work. I just thought you might have wanted to know that I just so happen to be pregnant with _your _child!" I stormed away from him, ignoring the look of total shock that had just formed on his face. I flung open the door to his office…

And found 5 ever-present subordinates staring at me as if I had just grown cat ears and a tail.

Fuery had fallen out of his chair and was in absolute shock on the floor; Breda looked confused and slightly worried. Falman was standing, staring at the door in shock; Jean's cigarette was hanging from his mouth and he looked completely stunned. Riza had her hand on the hilt of her gun, already striding toward the General's office.

Jean recovered from the shock, first.

"What. The. Hell." He was angry- no, beyond angry. He was totally and utterly pissed.

"Brother-"

"Don't even start with me, Ava!" Havoc yelled. "That bastard got you pregnant! And you didn't even tell me at the hospital?"

"Brother, please. It wasn't-" I stopped when I felt a warm hand resting on my shoulder. I looked up to find Mustang staring out into the office at his subordinates.

"Come, Major Havoc. I believe we have some…issues we must talk about." And with that, he pulled me back into the smaller room and away from my brother's wrath.

There was pounding on the door and Mustang quickly drew a transmutation circle to ensure that we would not be overheard.

"So, Major. Tell me how it is that you came to be pregnant with my child when we have never had sex." I blushed, slightly, at his bluntness, but recovered quickly.

"It was an experiment, General. I was aiming to create human life using alchemy."

The General raised an eyebrow. "You are aware that what you were trying to accomplish was a form of human transmutation, correct? Forbidden alchemy?"

"Yes, General, I was quite aware. Anyway, something must have gone wrong because as soon as I placed my hands on the circle, I was thrown backwards by this really bright light and when I woke up, I was pregnant."

"And how did this child come to be mine?" The Flame Alchemist, asked, making me blush bright red and look down at my shoes.

"Well, I needed DNA, so…" I trailed off.

"So you used my DNA," Mustang finished. I nodded, still embarrassed.

"I'm flattered," Roy said, dryly. "But you know, it would have been so much easier getting me to go on a date with you if you just asked instead of making up such a stupid and obvious story."

I looked up at him and glared. "You think I'm lying, huh, Mustang? Want me to take a pregnancy test and show you, Bastard? Want me to go to a bloody doctor and get him to give me a test? Want me to show you the transmutation circle I used?"

He blinked at my willingness to prove to him that I was telling the truth.

"Okay," He sighed. "The transmutation circle it is."

---------------

"This is… this is very complex, Havoc," Mustang said in awe. "I see no problem with it."

"I didn't either, Mustang," I answered, glaring at him. "That's why I performed the transmutation. But look where it put me." He ignored me and continued studying the circles.

There was a knock on the door, followed by, "Ava? General Mustang? Are you in there?" We both looked up in time to see the door open and Adron walk in.

"Ah, the ever-present little watch dog," Roy commented, dryly. Adron sent him a good-humored glare before shaking the General's offered hand.

"Nice to see you too, Mustang. Anyway, Ava, your brother is downstairs ranting about something or other." He waved his hand in his signal way of saying he didn't care. "Only reason I'm telling you this is because he's getting really angry and I think he may rip my head off."

I rolled my eyes. "Ignore him, Adron. He's only mad because I didn't tell him the results of the transmutation."

Adron raised an eyebrow. "So now he knows? Does he know the DNA you used?" He sent a glance at Mustang and I nodded.

"They both know. Although, I don't really think brother knows the whole truth. Do you mind telling him?" I asked hopefully.

Adron shook his head. "No way, Ava. You have to tell him this one. You know how Jean gets when he's angry. There's no way I'm having the thing being ripped to shreds my head."

I glared. "So you'd rather it be my head?"

He shrugged. "Hey, I never said I planned to die at age 18 from my best friend's brother's anger."

I sighed and turned back to the circles, where Roy was bent once more, chalk in hand and muttering to himself.

"Mustang, what are you doing?" I asked, as he erased a line, then redrew it.

"Trying to find out why your perfect transmutation turned out to be not so perfect after all."

I walked over to my notes and plopped them down on the ground by the General's crouching form.

"I figured that by using two circles that intertwined, kind of like a Venn diagram, I could put the father's DNA in one side and the mother's in the other. The middle would be mix of the two DNA's."

Roy took my notes and carefully looked them over. Suddenly, his eyes stopped moving over the page and came to rest on me.

"Ava, did you ever stop to think that to do this the way you had wanted to, maybe you would actually need both parents conducting the transmutation?"

I stared at him in shock and grabbed my notes back from him, quickly scanning them over. Finding nothing, I threw them all aside and grabbed a fresh, clean piece of paper and a pen, and began writing, furiously.

When I was done, I looked up to find both Adron and Mustang standing over me, reading what I had written. I leaned back in my chair and sighed, scratching my nose.

From outside the room, there was yelling heard and all three of us jumped. Adron turned and began walking to the door, throwing over his shoulder on the way, "You owe me big time for this, Ava."

Then, he was gone. Mustang sighed and I looked at him, curiously.

"If this, indeed, is my child, then we may very well both be court-martialed." I blinked at him in confusion, and he explained. "Relationships with direct subordinates are frowned upon in the military. It doesn't help much that you're barely of age, Ava."

I blushed, lightly, and said, "We don't have a relationship, though."

"Try telling that to the higher-ups, Ava. And you definitely can't tell them the truth. They'd have you hauled off to a lab in no time. No, we're going to have to get you moved then pretend we have a relationship. Now come on, Major, go get you things."

"What?" I squeaked, blushing even harder than before. He looked at me with that trademark smirk of his and said, "You're coming to live with me, Ava. Can't have my darling _girlfriend _and our baby living without me, can I?"

"Um…Mustang?"

"Roy."

"Roy, sorry. What does this make us?"

"Didn't you hear me, _darling_?"

I could feel my face heating up. "No, I mean…uh, between us. Are we just acquaintances or friends or…what?"

"My dear, we are merely friends with one, big problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ava, where are you?" Jean asked, his voice sounding anxious, even over the phone.

"Calm down, Brother. I'm fine."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about when I'll see you next so I can ground your sorry ass."

I scowled. "What are you, my father?"

"Your brother, actually. And I have every right to punish you."

"No you don't! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Don't even try to pull that shit with me, Ava. You know full well what you did was wrong! You almost got yourself killed and pregnant in one shot!"

"Shut the hell up, Jean. What's wrong is you acting like father. You're not, all right? He's dead and nothing is going to bring him back, so stop trying to take his place!" With that, I slammed down the phone and glared at it.

"You know, that phone did nothing to you," Roy said, stepping into the room with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hypocrite," I grunted, storming past him. He only smirked. "He drives me insane. He really does."

"So much for sibling love," Roy stated, his ever-famous smirk settled on his face. He handed me the hot chocolate and sat on the couch across from where I was pacing.

"Don't you have something better to do?" I asked, glaring as Mustang's ever-present smirk grew.

"Nothing as entertaining," He responded.

"Piss off," I hissed.

"No such luck."

I gave him a glare as I began sipping my hot chocolate, and he stared back at me. It was silent till the phone started ringing again. I groaned.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I muttered.

"Are we starting those mood swings early, _darling_?"

I blushed. "Stop calling me that."

"What wrong? You are carrying my baby, aren't you?"

My face turned even redder and I took a sip of hot chocolate to cover it. The phone finally stopped ringing and I heard Roy snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he replied, sipping his drink, again. Of course, at that moment, the phone started ringing all over again. I picked up the phone in annoyance.

"Hello?" I asked, knowing exactly who it was.

"Ava! You better come home right now!"

"No! And stop calling!"

"Not until you come home!"

He ranted on about how he promised he'd protect me and how dumb I was to get knocked up. I hung up before I actually had to listen to it.

When I turned around, I noticed Roy had disappeared. I didn't hear the phone ring, so I figured Jean might have finally gotten the message to leave me alone. I sat down in Roy's abandoned spot and played with the handle on the mug until I heard a door click and footsteps coming into the living room behind me.

"Are you ok?" Roy asked, noticing my anger.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, getting up. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as soon as I was standing and doubled over. Roy immediately grabbed my arm and escorted me to the bathroom where I threw up in the toilet.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I remembered Gracia did that when she was pregnant. Maes was freaking out. He thought she was dying." Roy chuckled to himself and looked anywhere but me.

"Sorry did I-"

"Of course not! You should get to bed."

"But it 10:00!"

Then the phone was ringing, again.

"Go to bed. I'll deal with Jean"

I said nothing, just nodded and went into the spare bedroom that Roy cleaned up for me. The bed was nice a soft and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Roy's POV

"Hello, Havoc. Why are you calling on this nice night when you could go out on a date with your girl friend?"

"Don't act friendly with me, jerk! You knocked up my sister!"

"No I didn't; her experiment did."

"That's impossible! You expect me to think she had an immaculate conception!"

"No. Just look at her experiment. It's pretty impressive, I have to admit."

"Fine I will."

"Good. Now go to bed."

"Not until Ava is home."

"Then have fun staying up for nine months, Second Lieutenant."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roy's POV

I was heading for my bedroom when the phone started ringing again.

"What is it, Second Lieutenant?" I sighed, annoyed.

"I want to talk to Ava!"

"She's in bed."

"Asleep?"

"Yeah, what else would she be doing?"

He didn't answer and I smirked.

"Just go to sleep and I'll show you the experiment tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Damn it, Havoc!"

"Okay, fine. Tomorrow morning! Where?"

"Be at my house by seven."

"Alright, but you better not be in the same bed as my sister!"

"Oh, you know I will."

"WHAT! MUS-"

I hung up. I was only joking, but he obviously didn't know that. Deciding that, instead of listening to the phone all night, I unplugged the cord, thinking that I should have done that in the beginning.

---------------

Ava's POV

I felt the sun rays hit my face as I woke up. I yawned, stretched, then fell back against the covers of the bed. I didn't feel like getting up at all. However, it was nearly time to, so I swung my legs over the side and listened, intently, to what was happening the in the hall. Footsteps echoed across the hard wood floor and the door creaked open. It was then that I heard the familiar voice of my brother.

"Shit! Why is Jean here?"

Roy's POV

"Good morning, Havoc. Perfect timing."

"Right, Mustang. Where's Ava?"

"In her bedroom, sleeping."

"You didn't try anything, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Well then, where's her experiment?"

Walking over to a chest and unlocking it, I pulled another chest from it and unlocked it with a different key.

"Paranoid much, sir?"

I sent a glare at my Second Lieutenant before taking Ava's notes out and handing them to him. Jean Havoc scanned the papers, his expression slowly becoming one of amazement.

"I never thought Ava was this smart," He said, surprised.

"What!"

I looked toward the door, only to see Ava in a long dress and a hand on her hip. I couldn't help thinking how cute she was and how much I wished that dress was shorter. "Are you implying that I'm stupid?"

"No, sis. You've always been pretty smart, I just had no idea you were _this_ smart. Are you satisfied with the way it turned out, though?"

"Yes!" She screamed.

I raised an eyebrow. Had she wanted to become pregnant?

"No," she corrected, sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, obviously the transmutation worked, just not in the way I expected it to. I never expected to become pregnant, but that's exactly what happened. Now you're going to be a father and I'm going to be a mother and I'll have to wait nine months to see my baby!" Tears leaked down her cheeks and she brushed them away, harshly. "I'm sorry!" She cried, darting out of the room and locking herself into the bathroom.

"Ava!" Jean called, racing after her. I could hear him pounding on the door as I sunk into a nearby chair. I was going to be a father. It seemed impossible, yet it wasn't.

It was only when Ava walked back into the room, Jean's arm wrapped around her shoulder, that I jumped up and let her sit down, instead.

"Are you okay?

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

_I'm going to be a father._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two Months Later… 

Things with Ava and I were okay. We argued a lot over what we should name the baby. She didn't like anything I picked and there was no way I was going to let it be named something like Severus or Casin.

Jean was finally over it all. He was still clingy when it came to Ava and the baby, but no longer was he threatening us.

"I'm getting fat," Ava groaned, rubbing her belly. "My back is starting to kill me."

"It can't be that bad," I replied in monotone, not looking up from the paperwork I received from Hawkeye.

"You think having a melon growing in your stomach is nothing?"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to eat melon seeds?"

"You bastard. You know I meant the damn baby."

"So you're comparing our baby to a melon?"

She huffed and stomped out of the room muttering, "You're impossible."

"Good night, Beautiful!" I yelled, smirking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning, Roy!"

I jumped and scowled at the face above me.

"You were in a pretty deep sleep, huh?" Ava asked, tilting her head in question.

I pushed myself back into a sitting position at my desk and put my index finger and thumb on my eyes and rubbing. All I could manage to say, however, was,"Yeah."

"How long did you stay up?"

"I don't know. I dozed off a while after you went to your bedroom to sleep."

"I see. And are you going to be up for coffee, or am I just going by myself?"

"Hold on a minute. Just let me get ready."

"I'll get your shoes."

Then, Ava walked off. I looked at my paperwork, tempted to burn the damn stack of good for nothing papers. To burn it or not to burn? That is the question.

"Quit glaring at your papers and put on your shoes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning!" Havoc greeted us, joyfully.

"Morning," Ava and I said at the same time.

"How's the baby?" Havoc asked Ava, turning towards her and giving her a hug.

"Great. Gives me back pains."

"You two should read a pregnancy book."

"Sounds fun," I muttered, sarcastically which ended up with twin glares from Ava and Havoc.

"Cranky much, General?" Havoc asked.

"No, I'm ecstatic." I reponded.

"He was up all night," Ava said, in explanation.

"Yeah, kind of figured that. He always gives me that look when he stays up all night. That's okay, General. Let's get you some coffee."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After coffee and a nice talk with Havoc, I sat in the chair at the café as Ava and him went up to the front desk. Ava had decided she was going to help Havoc get some girl. I remembered those times when we would bet on who would get the girl first. I always won.

"Roy?"

I looked up only to come face to face with and ex-girlfriend.

"Roy, remember me? It's Lilly."

"I remember you. Hello."

"Hey, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Great, you?"

"Just great! Would you like to come over or go out again sometime?"

She was quick on making a move. I thought it was over. She broke up with me for Maes, before he started dating Gracia. When Maes met Gracia she dumped him because she thought he was cheating on her with Gracia.

"Sorry Lilly, no."

"Why not?"

"You broke up with me."

"So?"

"It means I don't want to date someone who broke up _with me_."

"Yeah, but it was for some trashy friend."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Your friend was so trashy," She explained, nose in the air. "He decided to date some tramp instead of me."

I stood up, chair falling backward. "Get out. You don't know anything. Get out and never let me see your face again."

"Roy?" Lilly asked, scared

"You go around throwing yourself at people like a whore. I'm tired of it."

Ava's POV

"Okay Jean. Just ask her out," I whispered, sending a glance toward the tall, blond haired girl Jean had his eye on.

"I don't know. What if she says-"

"Get out. You don't know anything. Get out and never let me see your face again." We both jumped as Roy's voice floated through the café.

"I know that girl." Havoc said, staring at the red haired girl that had just happened to stand on the bad side of Roy's rage.

"Who is she?" I asked, looking at Roy, shocked to see him yell at a girl.

"That's Lilly Howard. She is a good for nothing tramp. She dated Roy at one time, and Maes, and Breda. Then Furey, me, and Fallman. There are many others, as well. She probably decided she wanted Roy back. She might want to play her little 'damsel in distress' act."

"Oh my, do we need to do something?" I asked, frightened.

"We probably should. If this gets any worse, the military might get wind of your experiment."

"What?"

"Trust me! She did something like this to Maes, too, but he handled it better than the General. Mustang is too cranky to think straight."

"Ah! Someone help!" Lilly screamed.

"Hey, little kid!" I yelled, waving over a child walking past. "Would you like to earn some money?"

"You can't do that, Ava! Ava?"

Roy's POV

"Poor girl."

"Yeah, what a jerk."

"I thought he was a hero."

The whispers all around me became louder and louder as the people in the café took in our argument. I was becoming steadily angrier when Lilly started to cry. Damn her. I should have just let her off easy, but I couldn't let her get away with saying those things about Maes.

"Mommy! Mommy, I've been looking for you!" A little girl cried, wrapping her arms around the long, tan legs of Lilly Howard."

"Hands off. I'm not your fucking mommy." Then, she pushed the little girl off her and slapped the child in the face.

The whole café gasped.

"What a bitch."

"Mustang probably yelled at her to put her in her place."

"I always knew General Mustang was the good guy."

"Yeah, I heard she was a prostitute."

Lilly screamed in frustration. "I'm out!"

She stormed past the crying little girl and out the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see that coming," Ava muttered, suddenly appearing and helping the child off the floor before cradling her in her arms and handing the girl a lollipop and $2.

"Ariel!" A young woman ran up, out of breath.

"Mommy!" The little girl ripped herself out of Ava's arms and hurled herself at the woman before us.

"Sorry, ma'am," Ava said, smiling sadly. "I'm afraid Ariel here was slapped by Lilly Howard."

"Yeah. She's my sister."

I watched Ava's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm sorry about what happened," I said, placing myself in the conversation.

"No worries, Mr. Mustang," The woman responded, turning to me and smiling. "I'm just going to go home now. Thanks for giving her that lollipop. It's her favorite."

And, with that, she followed her sister out of the café.

"Wow, that was dramatic," said Havoc, appearing out of no where. I sat back down in the chair and looked at Ava. Everybody in the café went back to their business now that the drama was over.

"So, did you ask the girl?" Ava asked, turning to her brother.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"She's into other girls."

"Whoa," Ava and I exclaimed at the same time.

"I know! Why does this always happen to me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Ava's POV

I didn't notice until after we were home, but Roy was sad.

"Roy, what's wrong?"

Roy looked at me. Then, looked away with a heavy sigh.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like that to me."

"Listen, I just don't want to talk right now. I want to be alone."

"I understand, but you haven't heard the last of me on this."

"We'll talk, but right now, I just don't want to," Roy sighed, walking toward his bedroom.

I went to my bedroom, too. When I got in, I screamed into my pillow. Why did he have to be so difficult! It had to be something about Lilly Howard. I would think that, after she dated a whole squad, the military wouldn't even look at her! I felt sharp pains going though my back again, then into my stomach. I jumped up and went, as fast as I could, to the bathroom, throwing up in the opened toilet.

"No more coffee for me," I muttered to myself. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon, time for lunch.

8 hours later…

"Roy, you've been in there all day! You should come out, soon."

No answer.

"I made dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Roy, would you please tell me what's wrong?"

I heard footsteps heading for the door, but, instead of coming out, he locked it.

"Mustang, you, jerk!"

I headed back to the kitchen, stuffing the spaghetti I made in the trash can and tossing a plate at the wall. It broke and I fell into a chair, crying. Down the hall, a lock clicked and a door opened, Roy's footsteps sounding as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He rested his head on my own and I found myself stiffening at his touch.

"I'm sorry, Ava."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning…Havoc's POV

The next morning, Riza and I walked to Roy's, me to visit my sister, and Riza to give our superior officer more of his paperwork.

"I hope Ava got him to finish his paperwork. He's really missing a lot staying home like he is. Can't he come in once in a while?"

"I don't know, Riza. Maybe. What are you going to do if he didn't finish it?"

"Maybe I'll stay there for a little a while and do my 'babysitting' routine."

"You heard us joke about that in the office?" I asked, chuckling to myself.

"Yes."

"I see."

"Hey Havoc!" a far off voice called from behind me. I looked back and saw a tan, tall, lean, red head run towards me. Lilly.

"Go on ahead Riza, I'll catch up."

Riza looked at me then Lilly."What does she want now?" The First Lieutenant asked, annoyed.

"Just go on. I'll handle this."

Riza nodded and walked off.

"Good morning, _Jean_," Lilly said in a sweet voice, walking up to me and swaying her hips.

"Morning," I answered, watching the smoke from my cigarette swirl in the air.

"How are you?"

"Great. Listen, let's cut the crap. What do you want?" I asked, pulling the cigarette out of my mouth with a sigh and crushing it under my boot.

"Nothing. Why does everyone think I'm out to get something?" she wailed, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Stop the act. I saw you do the same thing to Roy and he wants nothing to deal with you."

"Fine," She huffed, stomping her foot. Then, her face lit up as if she had just thought of a wonderful idea. "I want to get back together with you." She reached for my hand, but I shook her off, instead reaching for another smoke.

"No."

"Excuse me? Nobody says no to me!"

"Roy did yesterday, and I'm going to say it right now."

"I knew it might come to this." She said, reaching into her pocket and taking out pictures, showing them to me. "Roy and Ava make such a cute couple. I found their house and took some romantic pictures of them. I think the military would frown on this, wouldn't they, Jean?"

I looked at the photos. One was of Roy hugging behind Ava while the next one was of them sharing a plate of spaghetti. The last showed Roy touching Ava's belly and I knew we were beat. I looked up at Lilly.

"Either I give these to the military, or you date me again and help me break up those two up so I can be with Roy, again."

"Roy wouldn't ever date someone like you, again. He's not much into used girls."

"Aw, Havoc. You shouldn't call a delicate flower like me _used_. Especially if she's your new girlfriend."

"You're starting to piss me off. Give me those!" I yelled, grabbing the photos and tearing them to shreds.

"Nice try, _sweetie,_ but I have a few more copies of th em at my house ready to show the military if you refuse."

I looked at her, angrily. "Fine."

"Aw, you're so sweet." She said as she pulled me into a hug.

Riza's POV

I waited at Roy's door wondering if I should go in without Havoc or not. I looked out to the street, again and saw a shadow figure in the distance. As it drew nearer, I realized it was Havoc, hands stuffed in his pockets and head turned down. His cigarette was in his hand, hanging uselessly as he shuffled along.

As he ran a hand through his messy, brown and blond hair, it finally hit me as to why Jean had never kept a girl before; They were all too good for him. I smiled, softly, when he came and stood next to me. He was handsome, it was obvious now. I had never noticed it before because I was too busy trying to keep Roy out of trouble, but it seemed that job had been taken over.

I frowned again as I noticed Jean's dejected look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's just see how Roy and Ava are doing," He responded, finally dropping the unlit cigarette and grinding it under his shoe.

"Alright." 

Roy's POV

When we awoke, I found myself on the couch, Ava sleeping soundly pressed up against me. I ran my hand though her hair, smiling, before shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up, _darling._"

She groaned, then stood up.

"Morning."

_Ding dong._

"Shit, they're here with more paperwork!"

"And you didn't finished it all," Ava stated, dryly as she stared at the unfinished work. When I made no move to answer the door, she walked over and looked through the peephole. "She's here."

Great. Riza with more paperwork. I couldn't let her see this. I heard the door click.

"Morning, Jean," Ava said, happily. "Riza. How are you two?"

"No better than usual," Havoc muttered, coldly. I raised an eyebrow at him, confused, before quickly hiding the unfinished papers under the couch. Riza walked in, next with a stack of papers, even larger than the last.

"I'm doing well, Ava. How's the baby?"

"Great!"

"That's good. I see Roy got his paperwork done."

I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she hadn't notice. Then, all my dreams were cut short when the First Lieutenant got on the floor and pulled the papers out from under the couch.

"Nice try, General, but maybe you should hide stuff when I'm not looking."

My smile slid off my face and I glared at the paperwork. Sighing, I turned from the evil and looked up at Havoc, noticing that he didn't look right at all.

"Havoc, what's wrong?"

Havoc glared at me. It was obvious that he wasn't rejected, and even if he had been, he wouldn't have been able to blame me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Second Lieutenant, tell your commanding officer what's wrong."

"It's stupid really," Havoc muttered.

"Jean," Ava said, looking concerned. "What's wrong? I know you're lying."

Havoc glared at Ava, then slammed his fists down on the table.

Havoc's POV

Should I tell them or not? I looked up and all I could see was Lilly. She smiled, waving the pictures around in my face. I swallowed and felt beads of sweat forming on my head.

"I feel sick, guys."

"You don't look too good," Ava responded, reaching up to put a hand on my forehead.

"I should get going soon. Are you coming Riza?"

"Sure." Then she turned towards Roy. "You better get it done in three days. I'll take what you have done with me."

"Okay," Roy said, looking like he had more questions to ask.

Riza took the finished paperwork off the table and followed me outside. I stormed off, angry at everything in the world. I didn't stop until I felt Riza's hand clasp around mine.

"What was with you back there?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

_Damn._


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Riza's POV

"What was with you back there?" I demanded to know.

Havoc went from looking sad to nervous. Something defiantly must have happened between him and Lilly. He had been fine until Lilly came along. But why was he so cold to Roy and Ava? Havoc started pacing back and forth, then looked over his shoulder where Lilly suddenly appeared.

"Hey Lilly. Why don't you come over here?" I called out in a friendly tone. I tried looking happy on the outside, but, on the inside, I felt like shooting a hole right through her pretty head.

"Hello, Riza. You've finally grown your hair." Lilly said, innocently. "You looked like a man, before."

Havoc scoffed.

"At least I don't look like I'm selling myself on the streets," I replied, smiling sweetly.

Havoc smirked and Lilly's eyes teared up.

"Jean! Say something to her! She's so mean!"

"You started it." Havoc responded.

"Don't forget, Jean."

"Forget what?" I asked.

Lilly sent me a mean look. "None of your business, bitch! Come on, honey. Let's go."

Lilly hooked her arm through Havoc's and I could only think 'What the hell?'

"We better get going," She laughed, before grabbing Havoc's face and kissing him on the lips.

I looked down, feeling anger and sadness at the same time. Why would I feel this way? I looked up, holding back everything.

"Cute, I'm going now." I walked away, feeling heavy and sick. I can't believe Havoc is with her. Is he that desperate? Stupid man. Then, I felt tears runnning down my face. Why am I crying? I don't love him…do I?

Havoc's POV

"She's gone," Lilly said as she pulled away.

"What the hell? You kissed me!"

"Hon, you better start defending me or these photos are going to be leaked. Also, you better loose contact with that Riza chick or I'll start busting your face."

"Shut up! Why be with me when I don't like you? Not to mention Roy would defiantly not want to be with you!"

"He would! I'll force him like I forced you!"

"Yeah right! He dates girls who aren't prostitutes with colorless personalities!"

As Lilly glared at me, I noticed she looked a little hurt, but I figured she deserved it! Then she raised her hand and slapped across the cheek. It burned and I felt my self esteem plummet.

"Listen here, Jean. If you don't do as I say, then I'll use those photos. Now walk me home!"

I glared at her, but did what she said. It would only be a little while before I could ruin her ugly plan. At least, I hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Talk at Work

At Roy's house during Havoc/Riza/Lilly's fight Also Ava's POV

"Was it just me or was Jean acting weird?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"He probably had a really bad morning" Roy said as he stared at the new pile of paperwork.

"Yeah, but, he always tells me everything" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Are you seriously going to cry?" Roy asked raising his eyebrow.

"You're so insensitive!" I yelled then I threw the nearest pillow at him and went to my room.

Roy's POV

Mood swings are starting to really get to Ava. First she calls me insensitive, then she glares at me for my dirty joke instead of laughing, then she told me more names, which I still didn't like, instead of laughing or thinking of more names she storms off into her room crying.

I was working late tonight, I did nothing but paperwork, but Riza scolds me about how I napped most of the time instead of work. She seemed grumpy and I never seen her so grumpy before in my life. Havoc wasn't any better, I asked him a couple times what's wrong and all he does is scoff or give me the cold shoulder. I don't know what to do with him.

Now here I am, here at the office, at 10pm, doing paperwork. I was starting to doze off so I went to get some coffee. As I was passed the room my comrades worked. I heard Havoc talking on the phone, so I listened in.

"How long are you going to keep this going?" Havoc asked in monotone. I waited a moment. "Till you get Roy back, wow, that's immature…What do you expect! You want me to pretend you're my _darling _girlfriend...Hell no! I would dump you on the spot if it weren't for those damn pictures! Actually, I wouldn't even go with you in the first place!...Don't give me that you Hoar! Roy doesn't want you and what makes you think he'll still want you after those damn pictures are surfaced at HQ!

I froze. What pictures? Me want this girl? Did I have a stalker?

"Quit be such a stalker! You want Roy for his money and body I bet!"

Great, some chick thinks I'm hot and rich, two things women never can seem to ignore

"It's more then that? Then tell me what else?...What! I doubt it! You have sex with anything that moves bitch!... Yeah right!

What was he talking about? And what is this girl talking about?

"I bet it's not his baby!"

What! I have two kids now! This has to be wrong! I bet she got the baby from a sex monkey! I never even slept with her! That is I didn't do it with any past girlfriends! Except Elizabeth on my 18th birthday under the influence of alcohol. Was it her? No it couldn't be! She got married to some guy!

"Lilly! He doesn't love you! Let alone Like you! I bet you got the kid from one of your customers!"

Lilly?! I only dated her for a little bit! That Bitchy, hoar, sex holic, moochy, sluty, bimbo bitch claims I had a kid with her! Fuck no!

"You know what good-bye bitch!" Then Havoc slammed the phone down on its post. I opened the door and we made eye contact.

"Your dating Lilly? Who has pictures of me that could ruin me?

"Yes" Havoc said monotone looking grave at me.

"Can you finally tell me what the fuck is going on here then?"

"She claims that you two had a kid together, his name is Reece"

"Reece? And she claims we had the kid together? I didn't even sleep with her. She probably got Reece form one of her _Customers_"

"How long have you been listening in?"

"Long enough"

"I see"

"Havoc, what were those pictures about?"

"You and Ava."

"So?"

"She looks pregnant"

"Damn"

"And she is going to give those pictures to HQ if I don't do what she says"

"What a fucking Bitch"

"And I don't know what to do. I wouldn't break you and Ava up. I couldn't do that!"

"Listen, you need to do what she says for now."

"What!"

"Me and the other boys plus Riza are going to figure out a plan tomorrow."

"Alright but soon! I can't stand being around her at all!"

"I understand, but now its 10 most of the employers are asleep and I need to finish this damn paperwork. Want some coffee"

"Nah I want to go to a nearby bar"

"Okay see you tomorrow morning then"


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

The Next Morning…

Roy's POV

I slept at the office, the ringing from the phone awoke me, I was feeling dazed but, I picked up the phone anyway. I felt quite awake when I heard that familiar whiney yet loud mood swinging voice from my darling, pregnant girlfriend, Ava.

"Where are you?!" Ava yelled "I stayed up all night! Waiting for you to get your ass home!"

"But I don't have a donkey" I smirked, but it probably was the wrong time to joke.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Nope I don't have one"

"I hate you right now!"

I sighed "But I love you! Now I got to go busy day at the office!" then I hanged up the phone. She seriously needs to listen to herself once In a while.

I got up and went into my comrade's workplace. Riza still looked grumpy, Havoc looked in utter despair, Breda is eating a large sub with a brownie on the side, Fallman looked at papers, Black Hyate looked up ay me(I'll try to give him bacon later), and Kain just put those oversized headphones on himself.

"Havoc!" I said in authority. He looked up, he looked a little hangover. "Office. Now, you too Riza"

They got up and followed me into my office. "Listen we need to do something about those photos. One thing I thought of is to put charges on her for trespassing and taking risqué photos of me and Ava. But it still could ruin us at our job."

"How?" Riza asked

"Knowing her she'd show the photos" I replied.

"We could probably sneak in her house and destroy the photos" Havoc said

"No that's trespassing and that won't make us any better. Just another way to be shown off at court. Lilly would know it was you no matter what"

"True" Havoc said with his head down looking defeated. We stood in silence thinking up what we could do. It seems like Lilly is trying to ruin lives. Not to mention, her illegitimate child Reece, needs her, not her doing some customer in the middle of the night.

"Is it true, that she has a child?" I asked

"I don't know, she claims she does. However I didn't see pictures of the baby anywhere, nor have I have been to her house to see the baby. You would think she would mention this sooner, no?" Havoc said.

"Who knows, she might have fifty kids" Riza said darkly

"Ha, probably true, yet she does have a pretty good figure..." Next thing I know, Riza glared at him angrily.

"Shut Up" Riza said sternly. "I had enough of this bitch"

"I see, have any plans?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Riza looked down then muttered "No"

I let out a heavy sigh. I feels like high school again. I haven't had a scandal like this. Sadly the only way could be to turn her in but get in trouble while doing it unless…

"I got an idea" I said. Instantly, Havoc and Riza perked up. "But we need some one small, sneaky, and tough."

"Why?"

"Short people are less noticeable, yet every small person I met is tough, and I need this person to be stealthy, unable to get noticed" I would pick Edward, but he sadly went though the gate, along with Alphonse, Kain is a bit of a pushover, I had to think of something else. "Never mind" I sighed again. It won't work. Riza and Havoc looked down again. I looked at Havoc. I got another idea. "Hey Havoc?"

"Yes" he said looking up a little.

"When are you going to see Lilly?"

"Tonight"

"Prefect" I smirked


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Havoc's POV

I wore and white dressy white shirt with a black vest and blue tie. I wore black dress pants and put my box of cigarettes in my pocket. I am going on a date with Lilly. I asked her under the influence of Roy Mustang. He promised me that he's going to make Lilly to break up with me. I walked outside, locked my door walked to the corner of the street then out of no where.

"Havoc. Your late." Roy sternly said.

"It's not like I want to go on this date, Roy, I rather go out with someone as good looking as Lilly but not as stupid, manipulative, or slutty as her."

"I know" Roy said "but now you need to act happy, and listen to her"

"Listen? But I don't want to listen unless it's the words, 'it's over'"

"Just listen to her you maybe surprised" then Roy smirked and walked off

I went to the restaurant and I saw Lilly with a short black dress with some gold bracelets and a gold necklace with a small gold heart shaped locket with a small diamond in the middle of the heart.

"Sorry I'm late _darling"_ I said lovingly even though I felt sick saying it.

"It's ok you do look nice tonight" she said with a smile.

Was she actually nice there? "Umm, yeah"

"Take a seat" she said.

"o-okay" I sat down

"Can I take your orders?" said a perky waitress

"Yes, I would like a Caesar salad" said Lilly then she looked at me. I stared at her confused till I saw in the corner of my eye the perky waitress looking at me impatiently. I got out of my daze. "Um… yeah I would like my steak medium rare please."

"Alright, I'll be right back" then I saw the waitress skipping away.

"Listen Havoc, I'm glad you're here I want to talk to you about everything that has happened" Lilly said slowly as she looked down at the table.

"What's there to discuss? You forced me to date you, made me feel like the woman in the relationship only abused, when really you want to date my friend Roy."

"I know, and I want to clear some things. I don't want to date Roy anymore." I froze, did I just hear her right or am I dreaming? "You see, I cheated on you by going out with Roy and he's such a jerk"

Oh my, Roy did his plan, he went out with her and did some mean things to her. Not that she deserved it or anything.

"He called me a bitch and a ho…"

Duh you are, dumb ho.

"He was disgusting too, he picked his nose and ate so much garlic and he love to breathe it up my nose…"

EW, but it worked. I never could picture Roy picking his nose though.

"And he looked at other women and said wow they are beautiful, then there were these sock puppets about therapy"

Sheesh, Roy you went overboard, what was the deal with sock puppet therapy?

"So I'm over him, and that whole Reese baby, I lied, there is no Reece, I made him up so, you could," She paused and then looked up at me. "I was just a stupid girl and I messed up my life with yours a little." She finished, and then started to look weak and sad. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Then it looked that she wanted me to say something to her.

"I accept your apology" I manage to say I was about to talk more but then our food came out. We ate in silence. I knew that after this date it's over. No more Lilly. After the date I told her to have a good life and I walked away feeling like a freeman again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roy's POV

The months started to fly by without any more drama. Specially the drama I thought I ditched at high school, after that whole dilema with Lilly. Lilly disappeared, however, I heard that she found a new man and she has cleaned up her act. She currently lives in Dublth.

Jean and Riza started dating about a week after I went out with Lilly, and acted like a complete fool of myself. I caught them making out but I pretended I didn't notice a thing.

Ava is now huge with the baby. We still have no clue what sex the baby is yet. Ava was going to be due any day now. I'm going to be a father. I still don't know how I will do considering I didn't have a father. My aunt raised me all my life. I told Ava this and she told me to just think of how Hughes raised Elisiha before he died. I guess I could follow his example. Except I won't take thousands of pictures.

Evening in April

"Roy your actually doing the dishes!" Ava exclaimed. She looked so surpraised.

"Of course! My _darling _pregunt girlfriend should get some sleep before her big day"

"Oh, is my _darling sweet _boyfriend wants me to go to bed?" Ava questioned with a smirk.

Ava has changed a little over the months. She seems more mature _but still has some growing up to do. _But what am I saying? Riza tells me to grow up every day. Ava also gets angry less and she got more playful. However big things still set her off.

"Oh I'm _sweet _now am I? I'm a gentleman Im not making you work, you need rest."

"Gentleman is it?" Ava whispered in my ear and nibbled it. I swear I don't know how she still fast and quiet with a big belly. I felt the belly kicking lightly in my back. "Too bad" Ava stated mischeviously, and walked into the living room.

I felt turned on. Ava learned fast on how to turn me on. It's on.

Ava's POV

I sat on the sofa in Roys living room. I sometimes wonder why he's not in a bigger house.

I rested my hands on my expanded belly. The baby was just kicking around. Then all of the sudden I felt a little wet. I got up and looked at the sofa, I saw Roy come in.

"Well arn't you a saucy minx today Ava? I'll keep that in mind..." Roy said with that famous smirk of his.

"Urm...Roy..." I said blushing. I was embrassed by the mess I made on the couch with the baby. Roys comment didn't really help much either.

"And now your acting all shy? your so cute when your like that" Roy said in low voice. He was turned on but hes going to have to wait.

"My water just broke"

Roy stared at me. He probably thought I was joking then his face got all serious. Kind of cute really.

"Um...Roy, you ok? Because I'm starting to feel a little pain now" I asked wincing a little.

Roy walked away. I was confused at first but then he came out shortly with his black trench coat on and with my blue trench coat. He walked behind me and I put my arms though the sleeves. When my coat was one roy got a small bag and filled it with a little money, some of his paperwork, a little food, and a camra? camra? He usually dosn't care about camras.

After Roy packed up I felt more pain. I felt like screaming!

"Roy" I whimpered.

"It's all right, come, let's go." Roy said as he walked up to me. He held my hand and led me outside into his car. And we left the quiet house. It won't be quiet anymore when the baby comes.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Roy's POV

I drove off with Ava in the passenger seat. She started to whimper a little. I wanted to hold her and kiss her. But I needed to do my duty as her boyfriend. Even though we should be married.

I kept myself calm and serious on the outside but on the inside I was scared. I'm afraid for Ava, will she be alright after all of this? I never told Ava this, but my mother died from childbrith. And my dad? He gave me away to my aunt and died shortly after. My aunt never told me how he died. She just told me that its unimportant and to finish my homework.

I knew I needed to call Jean _I call him by his first name now._ And tell him, nah, I'll tell him in the morning. It's eleven now. Ava's sobs were starting to get a little louder.

"Don't worry, dear, we're almost to the hospital."

"T- Thank you" Ava sobbed out.

"hmm?"

"Thank you for believing in me, thank you for letting me in, thank you for taking care of me, and thank you for..."

Ava stopped. She seemed to hold back. But we finally got to the hospital parking lot.

"For..." I said as I looked for a spot. Damn hospital parking lot. They seem to be packed no matter what time of day it is.

"For saving my reputation" Ava finished.

"No problem" I stated flatly. I finally found a spot and I parked into it. I got out of my seat and I went to Ava's side of the car. Ava was trying to get out herself, however she almost fell out from the pain she was having. I caught her and I picked her up bridal style. Despite her being pregunt she was still pretty light.

"Don't try anything Ava. Let me take care of you ok?"

"A-Aright" she sobbed out.

I left the small bag in the car. I could go fetch it later. I started to walk as fast as I could go. Ava let out a few heavy breaths from her crying. I felt really sorry for her. I hated how this isn't what she exactly wanted from her experiment, and she had to pay for it thought...this.

When I got to the fount counter. They seemed to know right away what was going on. The nurse reached for the phone.

"Ginny, A man and his wife came in and she looks distressed please get a room ready and get George out here with a wheelchair for the wife." Then with that said she hung up the phone.

"George? He won't deliever Ava's baby would he?" I asked slightly horrified thinking a man would...*shutter*

"Aww, don't worry Mr..."

"Mustang" I stated

"Mr. Mustang, he's gay!"

"What? Gay? A gay nurse?...*shutter*"

"I know right? Most male nurses are stright! 'Cept for Georgy! He'll _love _you"

"Ah, I feel so threatened right now" Ava sarcasticly said.

Just then 'Georgy' came out with the wheelchair. He looked quite a bit like Edward, only he has blue eyes and no automail and..tall.

"Put your wife on the wheelchair you handsome devil" George said in a low seductive voice.

I probably looked funny after that because the nurse started laughing and Ava manged to laugh too. This was just painful for me to hear from a man. I wanted to tell the fag to find some other fag. But as my aunt taught me, never insult the person helping you out.

"I bet you will look dead sexy in a mini skirt" Then Ava and the nurse exploded with laughter. I was just cringing... the fag, I mean, George took **MY** line!

"Yeah, sure" I said quickly.

I set Ava in the wheelchair. She was crying with laughter. I got a closer look at George too. He was wearing lipstick. Ew.

"Alright you handsome devil, follow me" George said seductivly.

I held Ava's hand as we went toward her room. When we got to the waiting room for that section. George told me I needed to stay out here. No men allowed in.

"Speak for yourself! Your male too!" I snapped.

"Yeah but I'm a _ceritfied _nurse"

"Why you..."

"I-I-It's O-Okay Roy, I-I'll b-b-be a-alright" Ava said. I could tell that pain was on her hard. She looked liked she was going to cry hard.

"Don't worry, Roy-boy, your petite little wife will be back in no time." George said with a wink and after that he went though the doors with Ava. She gave me a glance toward my direction. She looked so pain stricken and scared. I was alone in the waiting room. I sat in the nearest chair and I thought on how I wanted to hold her and be with her in that room to protect her. Specially from any other male nurse...except for George. I was worried for Ava, what if she died? I held my head and quietly cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roy's POV

I collected myself and looked at the clock. It was now midnight. I hated this useless feeling. I hated feeling useless to Ava. I thought about the bag. I decided to quickly go get it. After I got it I walked all the way back towards the waiting room. I looked back up at the clock. It's twevle fifteen. It felt like time was going so slow. I decided to call my aunt. She tolld me she wanted to be here when Ava was giving birth. I called her up at the nearby pay phone.

"Hello?" My aunt said tiredly.

"Hi, Aunt Chris, Ava is giving birth now at the hospital-

_click _

That's my Aunt Chris. In any emergency or something of great interest she hangs up and get to her destination fast. She even hung up on my principal in elementry when I got in trouble with another kid in a fight. I ws beat up badly. I was a tiny kid growing up and this kid was held back _twice. _My Aunt Chris got in this big kid's face and told him off and she whispered something in his ear and he started crying. He never bothered me again. But after that incident, she made me work out with weights with one of her guy _friends. _She also had the girls working at the bar teach me about dating along with her guy _friends. _ She told Ava this story and she smiled at me. Her first geniune smile ever since she found out she was pregunt.

I paced the room waiting for my Aunt Chris to just come though the doors.

"Where's the baby!" Aunt Chris shouted as she stormed though the doors.

"Not born yet" I said flatly.

" Well look at you, a grown man going to be a father. No longer that skinny little boy with scraped knees and didn't know how to throw a punch."

" That's slightly unfair, that kid was bigger and older then me. I was a seven year old who just liked to play tag and marbles."

She let out a laugh. "I suppose Roy. You look awfully like your father, only you have your mother's eyes. I'm excited to see my grandchold! Well techincally great nephew...I'm too old."

"I bet you''ll be around to tell my son or daughter how babies are born or how to make a cocktail at ten"

"You will allow me to do that!"

"Of course not"

"Pity. That would have been a lot of fun." Aunt Chris looked up at the clock. "Oh my ten till one. Looks like this kid will be an all nighter"

"You don't say?"

"Sorry Roy-boy we'll wait together. Shouldn't you get her brother over here?"

"Yes I'll go get him"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Roy's POV

I walked out to get the hospital's phone. I should have called him earlier, but I might as well do it now before junior is born. When I got to the phone I put a nickel in it and dialed Havocs number.

_Ring... "_...Hello" said a gorggy Havoc.

"Havoc, I'm at the hospital" I said flatly.

"That great" Havoc said sleeply

"And Ava's here...with the doctor"

"Cool"

"Havoc...she's here because she's in labor"

"Cool"

I stared at the phone. Was he on drugs?

"Um, Havoc are you on drugs?"

"No...OH MY GOD! AVA! HURRY RIZA WAKE UP! AVA"S HAVING THE BABY! WE'LL BE RIGHT OVER!" _click_

I hanged up the phone. I was slightly shock to hear Riza wake up. I guess the two are sleeping together. I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. I turned away from the phone and headed back to the waiting room with my Aunt Chris.

"So, Roy-Boy Havoc's coming?" Aunt Chris asked as she lit her ciggerette. Even though there is a sign behind her that clearly states in capital letters 'SMOKING IS PROHIBBITED IN THE HOSTIAL AT ALL TIMES'

"You're not supposed to smoke in here" I said slighthly irritated.

"Says who?" she asked as she blew out smoke from her red stained lips.

"The sign behind you" I said pointing at the sign.

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait."

Just then Havoc and Riza came though the double white doors.

"Sorry we speeded"

"Do I look like a patrol officer, Havoc?" I asked

"Sorry, I wanted to be here as soon as possible. Me and Riza are barly in our day clothes."

"It's okay your presence is what matters though you could take another minute or two on your outfit, but who will care. right?"

"You are so grumpy" Havoc stated slightly upset.

"Well, Ava, is in there crying and in pain and I can't do anything about it! They won't let me in! But NOOOooo, a male nurse gets to walk inside! And 'take care' of her!"

"How painful" Havoc said.

"Just like your father" Aunt Chris said. "He reacted the same way only he was younger"

"Are you saying I'm old?" I asked in an angry tone.

"You shouldn't be so snippy. What I meant to say is you are beter prepared. You were born when your dad was seventeen, and your mom was fifteen I believe."

"I little younger?" Havoc asked.

"Ok they were kids themselves! Which is why I raised you to follow goals not women! You father had a girlfriend every week until he met your mom. Those two were insepable! They had to be together everyday! Then she found out she was pregunt. They really wanted you and excited, but not ready. Your mom was too young to handle childbrith, and she died, your father just couldn't move on. He named you anyway. THen he kissed you gave you to me and I found out he died a week later."

"That's horrible" Riza said in a sad tone as she sat down next to my aunt with Havoc following her sitting next to her holding her hand.

"It was but I was angry at him for not being strong enough to handle his responiblity to take care of Roy! If he needed a little help he could have just asked! But Roy was like the son I never had. So I consider him my son."

"Thanks mom" I mangaged to say.

"Your welcome, son now relax. Ava should handle this just fine"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

2 hours later... Ava's POV

I'm sweaty, I see blood everywhere I heard a baby crying. I started crying tears of joy. I wanted to see this baby so bad!

"It's a boy!"

He's probably was going to look exactly like Roy.

"Congratulations Ava! A baby boy! I bet Roy-Boy will be estaic!" said George. He talked me though the whole labor process. Telling me to relax, push breathe, all that labor speech.

"Can I see my baby now?" I asked

"Sure you can! YO! Doc! Ava wants her baby!"

"She'll see the boy, hang on."

I heard my son crying, he sounded so upset. I wanted to see my boy so bad. As I lie on the bed tired I heard one of the nurses along with my baby covered in a small blanket with him crying.

"Here he is" the nurse sadi in a happy sing soung voice as she laid the baby on my chest. I kissed him and told him he'll be alright his mommy is here and daddy will come shortly. The boy stop crying and looked at me and put his mouth in a 'o'

"That means hes hungry. Go ahead and feed him. We'll give you five mintues then we'll tell your husband that his son is born ok?"

"Alright, thank you." I said sleeply.

"Bah" she stated as she raised her hands. "It's my job. You did all the work! Now spend some mother/son time" With that said she left. Expecting me to breastfeed my unamed child. And nobody seems to get that me and Roy are not married. We're supposed to pretend. Then I'm going to leave after this. But I didn't want to leave. I fell in love. But I don't know whether or not Roy loved me back. I started to feel tears fill up my eyes. as I directed my son to my milk in my breast. It hurt at first. Then I felt at ease.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Roy's POV

"Does it usually take this long for a baby to be born" Adron said with his arms crossed and sloching in his hospital seat. I invited him after another hour. He visited a few times to see how Ava was doing. However he spent most of his time working in constuction and he currently is dating a girl named Sandra.

"Oh, you have no idea" My aunt replied as she looked at her smokes. Tempted to smoke one but a nurse glared at her. "Hag" My aunt said a few times though out the wait.

I was just pacing back and forth though the hospital waiting room. I usually wasn't this nervous but I had a child and I'm supposed to be a father after all of this.

"I never seen Roy like this" Havoc whispered to Riza.

"I seen him like this sometimes. Specially when my father was dying."

Then the double doors opened and I saw George along with some nurse.

"Congrations Roy Boy-"

"HEY! Only I can call him Roy-Boy!" My aunt shouted as she stood up. I felt slightly embrassed but I quickly brushed it off.

"Boy or girl?" I asked sighing feeling relief

"A baby boy! He's so cute!" The nurse excliamed happily.

"And Ava?"

"She's just a nice mother already. You should feel really proud"

"I am. Can I see her?"

"Of Course! Follow me to her room" The nurse said. George looked slightly offended at my aunt's outburst on calling me Roy-Boy. He pouted and looked at me then followed the nurse to Ava's room.

Ava's POV

After the baby finished. He started to get sleepy eyed and he started to slowly drift asleep on my breast. I was starting to drift away. Till I heard the door click open. I heard footsteps coming to me and I see Roy standing over me.

"Tidus Maes Mustang" He stated.

"You actually liked the name Tidus? I thought you didn't like it."

"Tidus is probably the only unique name I liked. And Maes just seems to fit with the name perfectly." Roy had a slight tired smile.

"Well I like the name too" I grined.

"Good, thats the only name I can think of." Then Roy looked at the sleeping Tidus.

"He's looks exactly like you" I said

Roy didn't say anything he only grinned.

"Here hold him" I said as I carefully lifted Tidus to him. Roy hesitated at first but he accepted him and started holding him. Tidus opened his eyes. Roy looked at him a smiled.

"He has your beauitful pale blue eyes" he said still looking at Tidus. Tidus reached his hand to him. Roy looked slightly surprasied but he took his index finger and let Tidus cradle his finger. I wanted to take a picture of this moment.

The Next Day

Everyone wanted to see Tidus. Roy's mom and aunt kept holding him and telling Tidus he'll accomplish a lot like his father and teach him how to mix drinks when he's twelve. I looked at Roy and he told me that his aunt taught him how to mix cocktails at twevle so he could help out on the weekends. My brother looked at Tidus a tried to get him to laugh with a game of peek-a-boo, Tidus didn't laugh but he looked amused. Riza held him a little. And when it was Adron's turn. He told Roy that he'll babysit Tidus. Then He turned to me and told me he is going to teach Tidus how to be a cage fighter. I just glared at him and he told me he was just kidding, he'd rather teach him how to burp longly and loudly.

About 10 am all of us left. Roy and I went back to his house. My old room became Tidus room. We both went in there together and put Tidus in the crib. I sat in the rocking chair and Roy stood by the crib.

"Well, this experiment you had turned out to be succussful. It's like there was no experiment." Roy said tiredly. He started to rub right eye.

I started to look around the room and tears started filling up my eyes. Thinking I had to leave soon with Tidus as planned from the very begginning. However I didn't want to go. I fell in love with Roy. The thought of leaving started to make me feel sadder and sadder till I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

"Ava? What's wrong?" Roy asked walking to me with his hands by my face. He used his thumbs to wipe my tears away. "Ava?"

"Sorry, it's just," I managed out then started to choke a little from my sob. Roy pulled me into a hug and he started to brush my light brown hair with his hand. I started sobbing on his shoulder. It felt like I was there a long time till I managed to regain myself and calm down. "Remember, on the way to the hospital when I was saying all those thank yous and I paused and said thank you for keeping my reputation?"

"Yes" Roy said looking at me.

"Well that wasn't what I wanted to say" I said looking at him with tears welling up again. Roy was silent, he wanted to hear what I had to say.

"I love you" I said. Roy kept his eye on me and pulled me into a kiss. It was very passanate and gentle.

He pulled away a little, looking at me. "I love you too" Then I pulled him into a kiss. Things were starting to heat up, so, Roy stood up along with me and he picked me up bridal style and took me into his room, and put me on the bed.

You can figure out the rest...


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Four years Later...

Ava's POV

It's been four years since . He is four years old and he is just like any other kid. Me and Roy never told anyone how I really got pregrant, but really who would believe us anyway if we told the truth? Roy and I got married shortly after Tidus was born. The military found out, but we worked a compromise and I end up quitting the military to be a stay at home mom. After two years of that Roy got the title Furer. We moved to a bigger house. We were offered house cleaning offers but we rejected them. I'm staying home so I could take care of everything. We didn't really care for a huge house with maids everywhere. Though we still took the house. It is two story instead of just one like the old one and there is plenty of room to have three more people join us.

Ardon moved out of Central and moved to Eastern. He dumped Lilly (Thank god). Havoc and Riza got married a year after me and Roy married. Riza is expecting her secong child. The two of them already have a son named Reece. How ironic.

Tidus, he learned how to walk and he's already talking. It's cute watching him follow Roy around the house. I remeber one time he caught his gloves and put them on while Roy was answering a call from Havoc. Luckily for us, he didn't snap his fingers, which would have destroyed something in our house or worse, destroy the house. Roy just laughed and told him to give him his gloves back, and he made sure his gloves were out of reach from then on.

Roy's POV

I went to the graveyard today. I decided to visit Maes grave. I remebered years ago when I was making goals about becoming Furher. I accomplish that. I remebered how he always told me to go get a wife. I have Ava. And that I should go have a family with my wife. I have Tidus. Yet I feel sad that he never got to see everything. I still missed him no one can't replace him as my bestfriend.

"Well, Meas I did it" I stated flatly, silently wishing to himself that Maes was here to see for himself.

Ava's POV

"Mommy! Is dad coming home soon?" Tidus asked with pleading eyes. Today is Hugh's death. Roy usually is a little dark and moody on this day, however he is always cheerful around Tidus, though I can tell he is avoiding him today. "He missed dinner today!"

"He's just working on some paperwork, sweetie, he'll be back soon" I said as I worked on the dishes. I knew Roy was really at the graveyard, he goes there on this day all the time.

"When will he be done?" Tidus asked tugging at my dress. I knew that he wanted my attention. So I rinsed the last dish then turned to him and knelled down so we could see eye to eye.

"Soon, do you want to go play a game?" Tidus eyes brightened up instantly.

"Yeah!" Then he ran into the living room. "Come on mom!"

I got up and I felt sick in the stomach. I knew it was because I'm pregrant. I found out yesturday. Though I didn't know how to tell Roy the news today. Hopefully Tidus won't want to play ruff.

"Look Mommy Twister!"

Damn. Remain calm "Oh twister"

"Yeah let's play this game!"

"Tidus, are you sure you don't want to play another game?"

"Nah, I wanna play Twister"

Great. "Okay, but for a little bit"

Roy's POV

I checked the time on my watch. I told Ava earlier to eat without me. Hopefully she had some leftovers left for me. I walked back home. When I got back I saw Tidus was wearing Ava out. Ava is laying on the couch, looking a little sick. Tidus looked a little concrened till he saw me.

"Daddy! You're home!" he said.

"Hello, Tidus" I said cheerfully. Picking him up and hugging him. "How was your day?"

"Great, me and mom colored some pictures! Then we visit the Havocs, oh and I got mom to play twister!"

"Sounds great, looks like you wore her out" I saw Ava looked at me and weakly smiled.

"Hello, Roy, how was your day?" she asked sleeply.

"Nothing special just paperwork"

"Great"

Two hours later I tucked Tidus into bed. Then I went into the master bedroom. I saw Ava in bed looking like she fell asleep already but as I got in bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Tidus asleep now?" She asked.

"Almost, he still seems to be full of energy. I can see he wore you out."

"Partly, there's another thing too, I'm pregunt"

I was shocked to hear that but happy too. I bourght her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "That's good to hear."

"I'm happy, that your happy about it."

"Of course! Now we will have this new boy or girl and Tidus will have someone to play with!"

Ava giggled a little. "I'm happy. Do you feel any better? After seeing Mr Hughes?"

"I get better everytime I get there. I feel like I can move on for good now." I said smiling. "I Love you Ava."

"I Love you Roy"


End file.
